User blog:Kittycatgirl1998 0.2/PG Proposal: Ruby Kurosawa
A proposal about Ruby Kurosawa who is my favourite character from the, Love Live! spinoff, Love Live Sunshine!!. What is the work? Love Live! Sunshine!! is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. The project is a spin-off sequel of Love Live! and revolves around a group of nine schoolgirls who become idols in order to save their school from shutting down, just like the idol group from the original series. An anime television series was directed by Kazuo Sakai at Sunrise; the first season aired between July and September 2016 while the second season aired between October and December 2017. Both seasons are licensed in North America, the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand by Funimation, Anime Limited and Madman Entertainment, respectively. An anime film titled Love Live! Sunshine!! The School Idol Movie: Over the Rainbow was released on January 4, 2019 in Japanese theaters. Who is she? What has she done? Ruby Kurosawa is the younger sister of Dia Kurosawa and Hanamaru Kunikida's best friend. She is a first year student, along with Hanamaru Kunikida and Yoshiko Tsushima at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is also a member of the Aqours school idol group. In the anime, in the first episode, she is shown to display a big interest for school idols. Season 1 Episode 4 shows that she used to be a fan of school idols, sharing this hobby with Dia, although something caused her older sister to seemingly lose that interest, which is revealed in Season 1 Episode 6, Episode 8 and Episode 9 to be Dia's failure as a school idol. Ruby's love for school idols remained the same, but the event made her secretly keep it away from her sister. She later joins Aqours in Season 1 Episode 4 along with Hanamaru Kunikida. In Episode 9 of the first season, when Dia Kurosawa joins Aqours, Ruby handles her a stage costume. All nine girls performed “Mijuku DREAMER” as an insert song, and Dia turned out to be the one who wrote “Aqours” in the sand, it being the same name the third years’ previous idol group had. Good Zone Ruby is very shy and timid, which makes it hard for her to get along with other people. She has a tendency to utter or scream "Pigii!!!" when she doesn't like something. She is also has a sweet and friendly personality and is adaptable and mostly admired by her friends Due to the strong bond she shares with her sister Dia, Ruby will immediately display her tough interior and defend her sister when a negative point of her is brought up, as seen in Season 2 Episode 8. Despite her shyness and cowardly behaviour, at least she has a braver side especially when performing on stage. She also gets support from her teammates as well such as her sister Dia and her best friend Hanamaru. Corrupting Factors Though, they are not taken serously but, Ruby teases Yoshiko's Fallen Angel behavior and her embarrassing moments (alongside Hanamaru) at times and she has problems with being around males, except for her father due to her shy personality but, at least she doesn't have a hatred towards them. Final answer I might give her a yes but, I'm not too sure yet. Also, I'll let you guys decide your opinions in the comments as well. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal